Not A Word
by Yoongeek
Summary: MILITARY AU. A civil war has broken out in Japan, and one of the captains leading the rebellions in Hokkaido is a young woman named Fuyuku Amaya. But one mission fails as she was betrayed by an old friend and she is taken prison by the enemy. And the cold-hearted man torturing her for information is no one other than Mukami Ruki.


_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUKI~~~~~! **_

_**I'm sorry that I didn't update any story last week, I've been getting pretty busy with work now that spring is here, but I'll still try to do my best with the writing when I've got the time! **_

_**Oh, and please help me if I've gotten something wrong here. I'm not good with military ranks and things, but I'm trying.**_

_**MUKAMI RUKI X FUYUKU AMAYA = RUMAYA!**_

_**I DON'T OWN SHIT, JUST THE OC. DIABOLIK LOVERS OBVIOUSLY BELONGS TO REJET AND SO DOES ITS CHARACTERS.**_

"And you are absolutely sure that you want to go through with this plan, captain? I do suppose that you understand the risks you'll put yourself and your men under." The black-haired man spoke with a sharp tongue, showing how much he disagreed about carrying out the plan. In his hand, he held his metal helmet in a tight grip that truly convinced me that he was nervous.  
Not just as my general, but as my close friend.

"Yes, sir. I understand what consequences I may face if this mission fail, but I think that it is necessary," I replied with a bow, but when his face still had the same unconvinced expression, I placed my hand softly on his helmet and smiled. "If this mission succeed, general Atsushi, we will be able to feed our people. And that reason alone is enough."

Giving up on trying to argue with my determination any further, Atsushi nodded in approval, straightened his pose with a fist slammed into his chest in respect. "Then I shall gather your men and assure you to have them ready by tomorrow."

Hearing this, I copied his pose as my fist hit my chest, and I was smiling uncontrollably. "Yes! Thank you, sir!"

Atsushi dismissed me, and I strolled away with light feet. I hadn't thought that Atsushi would ever approve it, no matter how much I nagged about it.

Tomorrow I would lead a squad to one of the enemies' bases where we had gotten the information that they would have food. It would take a few days for us to get there, but judging by our spy's report, it would be worth it. The base was one of the places that they keep their food supplies, and not weapons, so there wasn't as many guards and soldiers there either.

The plan was perfect.

The next day, a troop consisting of 20 of our best men excluding myself headed out of our camp.

"Amaya," a voice called just as I sat up on my horse. It came from Atsushi, so it was no wonder that I immediately turned all my attention towards his stern expression. "I want you to be careful, because I know how reckless you can be. If the mission gets too dangerous, then you must retreat."

I felt myself get slightly irritated with him. Since we were kids, he had always been like a big brother more than a neighbor, but now he's going too far.

"General Atsushi. I understand that you are worried, but I'm a captain, and I do not want any special treatment just because of our relationship. If things get dangerous and something happens to me, you must promise me not to try and save me, you must think of our people."

Sometimes, Atsushi is too soft as a major, even if this was a civil war and we were the rebels.

He looked me straight in the eyes, biting his lips as if holding back an argument, and nodded slowly.

I turned forward again, away from him. "Then, I'll see you when I get back."

And then we set off.

I never saw Atsushi again.

_**I know, I know. No Ruki yet (even though it's his B-day) must feel awful for your readers, and that the damn Atsushi seem to have a bigger role than Ruki has. I'm sorry, I just wanted this as a little tease, or prologue! **_

_**I need to study more on the military stuff, so if you've got any good tips, please, please, give them to me.**_

_**THANKIES FOR READING, HOPE IT'S GOOD SO FAR!**_


End file.
